


As Long As You Want

by Scylla87



Series: The Art of World Building [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Post-Series, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Having managed to help save their people, again, it is time to start thinking about the future. What is going to happen when winter comes? How are we supposed to take care of everyone? When are we planning on having a baby? So many things to consider.*now with all of the typos fixed. I hope.*





	

Bellamy didn't do relaxed easily, even here, but there was something peaceful about him as he dozed beside her. Clarke wanted him to be like this always. "Are you going to just stare at me all night?" he asked her groggily.

Clarke looked away as he opened his eyes to squint at her. She wanted him to roll over and go back to sleep so she could be alone with her thoughts. The last thing she wanted was to burden him with the worries plaguing her now. Everything had been so much easier before her mother had bombarded her with all her questions. How was she supposed to know what her and Bellamy were going to do? Just because it was necessary for some of them, herself included, to wait to replace their birth control implants didn't mean that her and Bellamy needed to dive right into figuring out what they were doing. Or did it? Everything was so much simplistic before. "You just looked so relaxed; I couldn't help it," she told him.

She should have known that he wouldn't let the matter go. "You're clearly upset about something."

Sometimes it was annoying that he knew her so well. She flipped over onto her back to stare at the tent looming above her. Things were coming together, but there was no telling how long before winter started. If they didn't hurry and get more shelters up, they'd all freeze to death. But for now it was kind of nice sleeping outside, almost like being back at the dropship. There was so much left to do. Now was not the time. They had a good thing going, whatever this was her and Bellamy had started. But it was new, in ways she was still learning. It still felt strange to be able to kiss him when she wanted to or cuddle up next to him at night. It would be strange to say the words that weighed heavy on her mind. Were they there yet, that she could say them? She'd never thought about something like this before. How did you know? What was the right time?

Clarke reached down and ran her fingers up and down the arm Bellamy had thrown across her waist before he'd fallen asleep. Touching him always gave her strength. "Do you ever think about having kids?" she asked quietly.

"Now or in general?" he asked, cuddling up close to her as he spoke.

Clarke shrugged. She hadn't ever thought about it before today. "What brought this on?" he prompted.

She turned on her side so they were spooning, not sure she could look at him while she spoke. "I took my implant out today." She'd known that it was coming for awhile now, but somehow it had all become too real now that the day had finally come. She wasn't the only one who had take out her birth control implant until there was a chance to refill their supplies. She couldn't ask one of the others to do something she wasn't willing to do.

Bellamy pressed his head into the crook of her neck. "And you're worried?" He pulled her closer. "You don't have to be. I already told you that we don't have to do anything."

"You expected me to lay beside you every night and not jump your bones?" she teased. "You're way to fit for that to be likely."

He shrugged. "We can do other stuff," he whispered into her skin.

Bellamy kissed his way across her neck. Clarke couldn't help but laugh. "Really? Now?"

He hummed against her neck, nibbling at the juncture of her shoulder. "I want to taste you."

Clarke groaned. "Bellamy! I'm being serious."

He paid no attention to her words, pulling the neck of her shirt away to expose more skin. She reached back to grab a chunk full of his hair. She tried to pull him away from her neck, but he would not be deterred. "I'm trying to talk to you."

"So talk," he mumbled. He bit down on the flesh at the top of her shoulder, leaving a mark for sure.

"How can you possible be turned on right now?" she asked incredulously.

Bellamy slipped one of his hands beneath her shirt and rubbed along her stomach. He was seriously distracting sometimes. "You never answered my question."

He groaned loudly. "What question? You've asked a few."

"Do you want kids?"

His fingers dug into her stomach in response as he bit her again just above the first. She couldn't stifle the small moan that escaped as he ran his tongue over the mark. "Yeah," he finally whispered.

"Yeah?" Clarke tried to turn back to look at him but found his head in the way. She yanked on his hair again and got a groan in return. He shifted against her, and she got unquestionable proof of how much he was enjoying himself.

Bellamy groaned and pulled away a little to roll her on her back so he could look down on her. "You really want to talk about this now?"

Clarke shrugged. "We probably should now that there is a chance. I don't imagine that we're going to overnight be able to give everyone implants again; we're talking years before we have the resources. By that point most, if not all of us that took ours out today will be ready to have kids anyway. Do you want kids now? In a year? Five years?

He sighed. "I don't know. I never really had a timetable in mind." He paused. "I didn't ever think I would back on the Ark."

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She never knew what to say in these moments. It was hard to picture that Bellamy, the one who never imagined his own future, one where he wasn't responsible for helping to keep the family afloat. She was always afraid one day she'd realize he still felt that way, trapped by a situation he couldn't control. But there were little moments where she could almost see his brain building a life for them. And he's said yes to having kids. She thought he might not, given how he'd grown up. "Do you want kids with me?" she asked quietly.

His fingers dug into the flesh of her lower stomach again. The look in his eyes was hard to read. "You're the only person I've ever thought about it with." His hand slid up to cup one of her breasts. His thumb slid across one of her nipples. "What about you? Kids? Now? Later?" His voice was barely audible then. "With me?"

As Clarke went to speak he leaned forward and pushed her shirt up to expose her breasts so he could kiss up to them. A soft moan fell from her lips as his own closed around her nipple. "Yes," she groaned. Her fingers wound in his hair. "To the kids part. With you. Only ever with you." Her lips worked as she started to feel the beginnings of arousal between her thighs. "Maybe now," she finally got out.

Bellamy hummed against her as he switched to the other breast. She could feel him hard against her thigh. She was breathless as she tried to speak. "Wait, does... does that turn you on?"

He scraped his teeth across her nipple in response. "I have to taste you," he groaned against her stomach. He scraped his teeth across her stomach and chased them with his tongue as he made his way down.

Bellamy pushed the blankets out of the way and began tugging her underwear down her thighs. He'd changed position so he was between her legs before she even realized he had moved. She waited her him to tease her, but he was instantly running his tongue across her clit. "I hate you," she said without heat.

He chuckled against her and flicked his tongue again. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. He closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard. A sharp gasp was the only response he got before moving on to lick around her folds. "You're too good at that," she moaned.

Bellamy's fingers dug into the outside of her thighs, leaving behind marks as he circled his tongue. He was the only guy she had ever been with who actually seemed to want to do this, who never acted like it was a burden. Half the time she was the one who needed to be persuaded because he was always on the cusp of wanting to bury his head between her thighs. It was a strange concept to be with someone who didn't just go down on her out of obligation or because he wanted her to suck his dick in return.

He slid his tongue through her folds down to her opening to flick the tip of his tongue inside her. She felt her walls contract around him as he repeated the action. She ran her hands through his hair. "You like that?" she whispered, pulling slightly on his hair. "Feel how wet you got me babe?"

Bellamy moaned against her as he made his way up to her clit again. Clarke continued to run her fingers through his hair. "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now." She yanked hard on his hair as he sucked her clit back into his mouth. "So bad. Want you inside me."

He always made her feel like this, urgent. She couldn't help it. He nibbled on her clit, chasing the small bites with his tongue. "Fuck! I don't care; I can't wait anymore."

Bellamy ran his teeth across her clit again, the sharp pain making her moan loudly, she wanted to come desperately. And then wanted to come again on his cock. She carded her fingers through his hair softly. "You always make me feel so good, so good to me."

He flicked his eyes up to her, his lips wrapped around her clit again. She stroked through his hair. "I want to be good to you too. I want you inside me. Don't you want that? Come on, I need you."

His tongue brushed against her softly. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly, holding him in place. "Is that what you want? To slip inside of me, feel me around you, stroking you, making you come? I felt how hard you were just thinking about it."

He sucked on her clit sharply, making her gasp. Her words came out breathless as she spoke. "Miss the feel of you filling me up. Always so good when you—" Her words faded into a loud moan.

Bellamy scraped his teeth against her clit again, and Clarke could feel her walls fluttering around nothing, so close to the edge. "Need it. So much. I want to feel you come inside of me." He sucked around her clit hard. "Oh shit!" she moaned.

Clarke pulled on his hair as she couldn't hold on anymore. She felt herself clenching together, desperate for something to cling to. He continued to lick her clit softly as she rode out the aftershocks.

Bellamy pulled away from her and scooted up her body to lay his head against her stomach. Clarke continued to run her fingers through his hair as she calmed down. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep, she felt so good, but he was still noticeably hard against her leg. She wanted to make him feel good too. "Come here," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Can't." His voice was so soft she almost missed it. "If you touch me I'll come."

Clarke laughed softly. "That's kind of the point." He glanced at her for a moment, a wild look in his eyes. "Oh," she whispered.

She didn't know how to process that, the idea that he was so worked up the slightest bit of pleasure would be too much. He'd never gotten like this, not even from her sitting on his face, and she had seen him go from nothing to dripping as she held herself steady to grind down on his face. She caressed his hair, carding her fingers through the curls at the back of his neck. "It's okay babe; you're okay," she told him.

Bellamy sighed contently. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly. He was pointedly silent. "You don't have to if you don't want."

He leaned into her hand but said nothing. She'd never seen him like this before. She had no idea how to help him other than just be there. She wound her hands through his hair as his breathing slowly evened out. "Do you want me to move?" he finally mumbled.

"No," she replied, twisting her fingers deeper into his curls. "You comfortable?"

"Extremely." He pulled his head away to plant a kiss on her stomach.

"Don't go getting any ideas," she told him with a sharp tug to his hair.

Bellamy chuckled and laid back down, hugging her sides. "I love you," he whispered.

Clarke smiled even though he couldn't see. "I'm still considering it." He pinched her side. "Okay, okay, I love you too."

"You better," he replied.

She smoothed down his hair, standing up everywhere from her fingers. "You know I do, always have. It just scares me. I want to believe that we are finally okay, safe. It's just hard to believe after everything that's happened."

"We're okay," he told her, "safe."

She knew that he wasn't any more sure than she was, but it helped to have him here with her if anything should happen. She worked on messing up his hair again, just letting him snooze a little. "Bellamy," she said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

Clarke struggled to put her thoughts together, struggled to put into works what she felt about the man tucked in around her. "I want to have a baby with you, have a family, build a life together."

Bellamy groaned softly. She felt his cock twitch slightly against her leg. He turned his head and nipped the skin on her stomach. "We already are a family, you and me," he whispered into her skin between kisses and bites. "And we've been building a life together since we met on the dropship, whether we knew it or not." He bit her hard enough to leave a bite mark behind and smoothed over the irritated flesh with his tongue. "The rest can come later."

She sighed softly. "I don't know that I want to wait," she whispered. "Do you want to wait?"

It sounded to Clarke like he actually growled in response. He ran his hands up her sides to cups her breasts. His fingers ghosted across her nipples. "We can if you want," she continued. "I want that with you."

He kissed across her stomach, leaving marks from his mouth behind. "Oh babe," she said, running her hands through his curls.

Bellamy pulled away from her stomach to look at her for a moment before laying his head down on her again, his hands falling back to her sides. "Clarke," he whispered.

"Its okay," she soothed him. "I want this. And I want to feel you come inside of me. It always feels so good."

He rubbed along her side. "We can't," he told her. "You'd end up regretting it in the morning."

She sighed loudly. "I want this, and I know you want this. Just talking about it wound you up."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I don't know why that happened."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything with me. I want to make you feel good, want to get you what you need. I can give you this."

Bellamy glanced up at her. "I don't want you to just do what you think I want. It's not something I need. Not now. Not ever. Not if you don't want." He paused for s long time. His head resting against her. "I like it, the thought of starting a family with you. I want that one day, but I can wait as long as you need." His fingers dug into her sides. "But when it happens, I can't even tell you how hot that is, that you'd do that for me. That you would give me a son or daughter, that we could really truly be a family. I want that. And I want to see you all swollen, ready to bring our baby into the world. And when that happens, even if you don't believe that you will still have the ability to make me hard just thinking about you, I am going to do everything I can to make you still feel good, have you coming on my tongue in no time."

Clarke moaned. "I want that," she told him. "I don't care when. I want to be with you, and if it happens, then it happens. If not then I will be coming around your cock every night."

"You're just saying that because you're horny. In the morning you'll feel different."

"No," she told him, "I'm saying this because I love you and want to start a family with you. Because the best I have felt all night is with you laying on my stomach. Don't get me wrong, before, I loved that. I would let you eat me out as many times a night as you wanted. But that isn't what I love. You laying here, holding me, being vulnerable with me, when you close yourself off from everyone, you letting me see your doubts and fears and insecurities, that's how you make me feel loved and appreciated and cared for. I want to be with you like this forever. I want to have lots of babies with you, and I want to start now. So please make love to me and come deep inside of me tonight and tomorrow and the day after, until I can't see my feet and want to strangle you for getting me into this mess. Unless you want to wait. I don't care either way. It will happen when it's time, but in the meantime I don't want to give up getting to ride you just because I might get pregnant. I really don't care if I do. But we'll be as careful as you want."

Bellamy bit her side sharply. "You say that now."

Clarke smoothed over his hair hair. "I promise you that I really want this. At least let me get you off."

He looked up at her. "You don't have to."

"I want to. I like making you feel good too. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to, but I want to make you feel better."

He laid back against her stomach. "I want to fuck you so bad right now."

"You can," she told him.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't," he mumbled. "I just want to lie here for awhile. Maybe you can get me off later?"

"Yeah," Clarke said, scratching his head, "we can wait as long as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope that you liked it. Please leave kudos or comments below to let me know what you think. You can also come and talk to me on tumblr. I am always interested in talking to you, and I am willing to take requests for stories. They don't have to fit inside this world for me to give them a shot.
> 
>  
> 
> [Silas Lehnsherr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silas-lehnsherr)


End file.
